<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тщеславная красавица by Yulechka_Sib</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940702">Тщеславная красавица</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulechka_Sib/pseuds/Yulechka_Sib'>Yulechka_Sib</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/M, Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulechka_Sib/pseuds/Yulechka_Sib</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Белль всем известна как героиня, перевоспитавшая Чудовище и сделавшая его человеком, благодаря своей любви и отваге. Но что на самом деле двигало девушкой? Почему она всё равно осталась в замке, несмотря на его ужас и мрачность?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тщеславная красавица</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Белль заняла место своего отца в заколдованном замке, ей было страшно не столько от одного вида озлобленного на весь мир Чудовища, говорящих слуг-вещей, мрачного замка, а столько из-за того, что рухнул её привычный мир. Если раньше она жила заботой об отце да надеждами на встречу с прекрасным принцем из очередной прочитанной книжки, попутно с внешним спокойствием перенося насмешки и непонимание жителей деревни, отбиваясь от назойливого и неприятного ей Гастона, то теперь она не знала, что делать. Белль была в растерянности, ведь разом рассыпались в прах все её мечты, планы, фантазии… Осталось лишь желание не сойти с ума от унижения и грубости хозяина этого странного особняка. Тогда Белль хотелось плакать во весь голос, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, да биться головой об стену от отчаяния. Но истерика прошла благодаря стараниям верных слуг, не утративших человечности: им нужна была девушка, способная растопить сердце хозяина своей добротой, отвагой и пониманием, а не вечно ревущая узница, которая вздрагивает от каждого шороха. </p><p>Именно с их помощью отнюдь не глупая Белль поняла, что не всё так ужасно. Разве мог из ниоткуда появиться  волшебный замок с явно заколдованными обитателями? Да ещё и полуразорванный портрет мальчика с ослепительно голубыми глазами, совсем как у отвратительного Чудовища? А таинственно мерцающая роза под колпаком, рьяно оберегаемая хозяином? Всё это не давало красавице покоя… Поэтому она поставила себе цель – облагородить грубое и капризное Чудовище (раз ей здесь придётся остаться навсегда), чтобы выведать все секреты монстра да его необычного поместья. Вдруг что получится! Он, конечно, как она была  вынуждена себе признать, не прекрасный принц из её чудесных сказок, но тоже неплохой вариант, если над ним поработать как следует.</p><p>Тогда Белль со всей активностью и присущим ей трудолюбием взялась за перевоспитание хозяина. Ох, сколько удовольствия она испытывала, когда у него что-то получалось! Вот  где настоящая жизнь! Есть где развернуться её жажде деятельности. А ведь за столь важный и рискованный труд море благодарности и пожизненный почёт должны ожидать Белль в конце… «Можно даже рассчитывать на признательность потомков: вдруг обо мне в книге какой-либо напишут!» - думала девушка перед сном, лелея своё тщеславие и упиваясь привязанностью хозяина.  Она чувствовала, как с каждым днём растёт его зависимость от её присутствия, мимолётом брошенной улыбки, случайного смеха или кроткого взмаха ресниц. И это радовало Белль, доставляло ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. Осталось сделать последний завершающий штрих – своеобразную проверку на прочность…</p><p>О своём визите к больному и переживающему за неё отцу, из-за чего и начались все неприятности, Белль не может вспомнить без содрогания. Зачем она вообще захотела уйти? Ведь она не сомневалась, что Чудовище её отпустит, желая  угодить во всём за  старания, просто нужно было удостовериться, что он будет ждать, словно преданный пёс. «И он дождался…» - печально вздохнула Белль, смотря на стоящего перед ней испуганного и растерянного, но очень красивого юношу – результат всех её трудов. Сейчас он похож на настоящего прекрасного принца, не хватает только белого коня. По идее, Белль должна гордиться, потому что смогла добиться своего: Чудовище стало человеком. Буквально. </p><p>Но девушке горько от того, что её миссия закончилась. Она сделала всё ради исполнения поставленной цели! Даже полюбила монстра, что не входило в её первоначальные планы. А что в итоге? Ей страшно, как в самом начале своего пребывания в замке, поскольку она снова не знает, как ей быть. И пока все хвалят  Белль и восхищаются ею, она плачет, но не от счастья, как уверены многие, а от осознания, что пришёл конец ещё одной жизни, которую она успела полюбить и принять.</p><p>Если с косматым, бородатым и рогатым Чудовищем, которое в ней нуждалось и цеплялось за неё, как за последний шанс, было всё просто и понятно, то с этим обаятельным, но совершенно не знакомым ей принцем ничего не было ясно.  Вот возьмёт он её в жёны, в благодарность за все мучения. Что она будет делать с ним в будущем? Жить долго и счастливо, как велят все сказки? Но это скучно! На обыкновенную провинциальную жизнь жены феодала Белль не была согласна. И возвращаться домой тоже, а такого исхода она не исключала: зачем она нужна бывшему Чудовищу? Ну скажет он ей "спасибо" вместе со слугами, а дальше? Разве принцу требуется лишний человек в доме? Если только в качестве фамильной реликвии, которую хранят и оберегают в память о прошлых заслугах. «И в книжке даже меня не отметил…» - грустно констатировала Белль,  смотря на радостно мчащегося по лестнице молодого человека, который удивлялся и восторгался всему, как маленький ребёнок.</p><p>Но внезапно раздавшийся громогласный рёв оступившегося с непривычки принца заставил Белль почти что счастливо улыбнуться. А его попытки укусить некстати подскочившего Бублика окончательно уверили девушку, что рано всем радоваться, а ей плакать: где-то в душе принца ещё осталась толика прежнего Чудовища. Значит, у Белль есть работа! </p><p>Скрывая коварную ухмылку, Белль садится возле юноши, чтобы помочь ему подняться на ноги. Ещё не поздно надеяться на привязанность принца – ведь от влюблённого Чудовища она её уже получила, осталось только приручить к себе человека.</p><p>Есть к чему стремиться тщеславной девушке!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>